New Beginnings
by TruePrep74
Summary: Annabeth's well known parents are having a rough and send her to live with her aunt and uncle for a while to get away from the press and media. While attending an elite academy she meets Percy Jackson, the son of her mothers enemy. Heads will roll when these two begin to accompany each other. A great combination of romance,humor,and an ageless friendship of two polar opposites.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board British Airways flight 247 service from London to

Massachusetts! Our flight time will be six hours and 15 minutes. We ask you to please take your seats and

have your seat belts securely fastened so we will be on time for departure. Thank-you!" the flight attendant

said into the radio. Annabeth wasn't listening to her though, instead she was leaned back into her first class

chair with her eyes closed. She was playing back the train of events that had happened within the last few

days. Her mother, Athena Chase, was a famous actress who was very well know across the world. She had been in

the spotlight ever since she was a little girl. Now she was one of the most celebrated British women in the

21st century - an icon of style, beauty, and wealth. Every women wanted to be her and every actress wanted

to know her, she was a good person to have on your side. In other words, you didn't want to have her on

your bad side like Sally Jackson another famous actress did. The two had been friends growing up, when they

were teenagers every directer wanted them to star in their movies. That friendship changed when Athena

began to date actor Poseidon Jackson. Poseidon was always very close with Sally and eventually left Athena

for her. Ever since then they never spoke to each other. They no longer acknowledged each others presence.

Everything between them was a competition, how they dressed, what movies they were in, the houses they

lived in, everything! Eventually Sally and Poseidon divorced which took away Athena's spotlight during one of

her big movie premieres, but still nothing ever changed between Athena and Sally.

Where ever Athena was cameras followed, and Annabeth was used to the attention. She was a favorite target

of the paparazzi, everyone was curious to see if Annabeth would follow in her mothers footsteps. She was

London's little mystery girl and the people loved it. Her older brother Malcolm was an even bigger target. For,

not many teenage boys had stared in top hit movies and had there own chauffeur to drive them all around town in a Rolls Royce. Malcolm was no average seventeen year old, he was a global heartthrob and growing into a very handsome and successful man like his father, Frederick Chase. Frederick was a very successful hotel entrepreneur. He owned five-star hotels all around the world. He worked with many high-profile people which made him very popular among celebrities. If you were a well known person and needed to get away from the press and go to some exotic place for a while, you called Frederick and he made it happen. Not only was he a high-ranking entrepreneur, but he was also one of the sexiest men alive according to TIME magazine. Frederick and Athena were the perfect couple, and when Malcolm and Annabeth were born they became the picture perfect family. Everyone desired to be as successful and perfect as the Chase family, but that was before everything came crashing down. There would be a scandal involving sex, power, and money. No one saw it coming. Only Annabeth and Malcolm knew what was really going on. Their parents marriage was beginning to fall apart. They began to grow distant and bored of each other. Daddy had a mistress who he was secretly giving money to. His mistress was blackmailing him. Mother wasn't innocent either, she was sleeping with a young actor. They had a very stressful marriage and each of them was a hot mess. A few nights back, Frederick's scandal was made public by his mistress and Annabeth's world came crashing down. Annabeth and Malcolm would listen secretly to the arguments there parents would have. They soon knew about everything that had been going on for so long. They began to grow closer and would lean on each other for support. They tried not to read the headlines and the gossip circling around them but it was extremely hard because everyone was talking about it. Annabeth and Malcolm never showed any emotion when cameras were around but when no one was watching, Annabeth would break down and Malcolm would be there right next to her trying to calm her. He was playing the role a big brother very well and Annabeth looked up to him for it.

Two days ago, their parents called them down into their office. They told them they were getting a divorce. It was no surprise to the children and for a moment everyone was quiet. Athena broke the silence.

"Annabeth, we..." she glanced at Frederick, "your father and I, have decided it would be best for you to go to the States and live with your Uncle Jack and Aunt Addie for a little while until things here in London blow over and -" she was interrupted by Annabeth.

"What? I can't just leave my life here in London! And I can't just leave Malcolm..."her voice cracked. Her face got red and she was starting to cry. Her father looked heartbroken.

"Annabeth" he said, "I don't want you to be here while all this is going on, its not good for you. You must understand, its not safe for you to be in the public eye, they will be all over you. If you go to the States it wont be as bad, and you can actually live a life there and be happy. Its not for forever sweet heart, just for the time being." he said sadly. Annabeth wiped her tears and nodded. She was daddys little girl after all.

"I love you Annabeth, you'll always be my little girl, that will never change."

This is too much, Annabeth thought, I cant do this. She turned and stormed out of the office and bolted to her room upstairs. She yanked out her Louis Vuitton luggage from her closet and began furiously putting all kinds of clothes and items into them. She heard a knock on her door and straightened herself up. This was not like her.

"Come in" she said coldly. It was Malcolm, he came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I have to stay here and finish filming my movie, if I could go with you I would Annabeth"

"I know Im just going to miss you" she started crying.

"We'll keep in touch, and I promise to visit you the first chance I get"

Someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped and opened her eyes. It was the flight attendant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but could you please put on your seat belt? Were about to take off" she said smiling. It ticked Annabeth off that the flight attendant was so happy.

"Yes ma'm" she mumbled. After a few hours on the plane she got out her laptop. She wanted to do some research on Yancy Academy, the school she would be attending in Massachusetts. She was curious to see what the students looked liked and how the atmosphere was. Her web page popped up and the first thing she read was _"Annabeth Chase fleeing London". _She was tempted to slam her laptop down right then and there but she stopped herself. That would not be an appropriate way to act. She took a deep breath and pulled up the Yancy Academy website. There was a blown up picture of a couple boys laughing and having a good time. They were wearing grey pants with white polos and button downs. Some had navy and red ties on, Yancy's school colors, and others had on blazers. They looked very sharp and Annabeth liked what she saw. She looked at pictures of the school and was in awe. The school was built in the 1800's and the architecture was to die for. She loved the mature and aged look the school portrayed. She looked at some more pictures of the students. The girls wore grey skirts with white button downs polos like the boys. Some girls wore blazers and sweaters, some even wore sweater vests. Annabeth liked the prep image of the students and for a moment she was happy to be leaving London. Then she began to think of her family and the gossip surrounding them all and more depressing thoughts creeped into her head. She closed her eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

She woke up to the flight attendant telling them the procedures for landing. She looked out the window and saw the familiar scene of Barnstable, Massachusetts, or better known as, Cape Cod. She could make out Martha's Vineyard and a few other places. The memories of the place made her feel happy and she was eager to get off the plane and see her aunt and uncle. Eventually she made her way off the plane and gathered up all her luggage. She had so much luggage she had to stack them in a big pile. She smoothed her skirt and hair and looked around for her aunt and uncle.

"Annabeth!" yelled Uncle Jack excitingly. Annabeth smiled and took in the sight of her uncle. His graying hair and blue eyes shining behind horn-rimmed reading glasses. He reminded her of her father. They were brothers after all.

"Hi Uncle Jack!" she said throwing her arms around him. Over his shoulder she could see Aunt Addie hurrying over. Annabeth said hey to her giving her a hug also. Her aunt had blonde hair and her face had a few slight wrinkles around her eyes showing that she smiled a lot.

"Its so good to see you! Look how tall you've gotten! A spitting image of her mother." said Aunt Addie. "Now lets hurry and get to the car before people start to realize who you are."She helped her Aunt and Uncle load her luggage into their Bentley. Annabeth smiled as she got in. She looked out at the scenery as the drove off. This isnt so bad she thought smiling. This...this is my new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few minutes the car was silent and all you could hear were the tires riding along the road. It was Aunt Addie who broke the silence.

"Annabeth...Im sorry about your parents. I can't imagine what you and your brother are going through right now." she turned around and looked at me. "You've come to the right place you know, no one will bother you here", she turned back around. "Your parents made the right decision, even if you don't realize it yet", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Uncle Jack must have realized the change in Aunt Addie's voice.

"I think your really going to like it here Annabeth, theres so much to do" he said quickly.

"I forgot how good it felt to come down here, theres so many memories from when I was little. I think your right, I am going to like it here. Its like my second home almost" I said reassuringly.

"Mr. Johnson, the principle at Yancy, called earlier. He says there all really excited to have you attend their school. He says you don't have to worry about cameras or press or anything like that. Theres a lot of children that come form high-profile families that go there so they make sure they have the best security system money can buy." my uncle said.

"Good to hear, honestly I was a little worried about that at first."

"Oh and I went out earlier and bought all your books and school supplies for you. I even went ahead and bought your uniforms. I wasn't sure which types of clothes you preferred so...I just got everything!" said Aunt Addie excitedly. " I got you plenty of polos and button downs, and lots of grey skirts. Oh and some sweaters, a pull over, a sweater vest, even a blazer. And for shoes I couldn't decide which were better so I got you both penny loafers and saddleback oxfords. So you have lots to choose from!" she said nervously.

"Wow, thanks, thats...a lot but thanks, I can't wait to see my new uniforms" I said smiling. I went back to looking out the window. On one side was Nantucket Sound and on the other was Cape Cod Bay. We passed lots of colorful houses with many windows. And all kinds of cute shops and boutiques. I couldn't wait to go shop for a new wardrobe. One thing I enjoyed was seeing all the different kinds of people in their polos, colorful shorts and deck shoes riding their bikes and walking along the sidewalks. Some of the people were walking their big dogs. It was a very friendly community. Everyone knew everyone. I looked over at the water. The clear, blue, sparkling water. I think thats what I loved most about the place. I could see all the different shapes and sizes of the sailboats gliding across the water with their sails spread in the wind. I made a mental note to go swimming when I got the chance. Eventually the car slowed down and we pulled into a long driveway. I looked up at the big familiar house and smiled. It looked the exact same as it did last time I came here. The gray blue exterior of the house with the many windows rimmed in white molding with dark blue shutters. Even the sailboat anemometer that sat atop the tip of the grey roof. As I got out the wind blew in my hair and the familiar scent of the water hot my nose. I walked behind my aunt and uncle into the house with my luggage. I could make out the kitchen, dining room, and living room as I followed them up the stairs into where I would be staying. It was a big nautical themed room. Rows of bunk beds built into the wall lined the room. I took in the seersucker bed spreads and light blue walls. I couldn't help but smile, this was where my brother and I had always slept. Oars lined one of the walls above the television set. The couch across from it was white. Next to that were windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. They slid and led out to a white balcony. I took in the water from the window. I turned to my aunt and uncle.

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit. I love this room, its where me and Malcolm stayed." I laughed, "We would always sneak out the balcony and go swimming when we were in trouble."

My aunt leaned in the doorway. "Im glad you like it, I'll let you settle in. Oh and I left your uniforms in the closet." she then turned and walked out the bedroom leaving it to myself. I went into the walk in closet and set my bags in there. I looked at my uniform shirts and fingered the monogrammed Yancy crest that was on each of my shirts. This was going to be a great school year I thought. I was thinking about what my first day would be like when I heard a knock on my wall. I looked out my closet and saw my uncle in the doorway smiling.

"I forgot to tell you, you'll be driving yourself to school" he said throwing a set of keys to me. I couldn't believe it, I had my license but mother never let me drive myself. I looked at the key, no way, I thought.

"I get to drive a porshe?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah...I trust you, and I want to make your stay here enjoyable. What type of uncle would I be if I didn't let you drive your own car?" he winked at me and walked out the room. I couldn't believe I got to drive my own car. Tomorrows going to be great. I just hope the students will like me even though my parents scandal has been on the news and in the headlines non stop. I walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing with my hands folded together. The wind was blowing my hair back so I put it into a pony tail. I loved the smell of the bay I thought as I looked out towards the water. I could see the deck and boathouse that stretched out into the bay. I decided to call Malcolm just to check in. I dialed his number but it went to voicemail, damn, I forgot about the time differences.

"Hey its Malcolm, sorry I couldn't reach the phone. Just leave a message and Ill get back to you later. Bye"

"Hey Malcolm, its Annabeth. I just got here and the place hasn't changed a bit. It brings back old memories of us when we would come down here. I can't wait till you come down here. I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Bye Malcolm." I hung up and just stayed where I was enjoying the moment. For once in what seemed liked forever, I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of the bay, the wind, and the seagulls. It was a great sound to wake up to and an even better

sound to fall asleep to. I immediately got up and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I dried off and did my

hair and makeup. I decided I would wear my hair down with a headband today. There were lots of different

combinations I could make out of my new uniform clothes but I ended up wearing a long sleeve button down with

the sleeves cuffed along with one of the grey skirts, and a sweater tied around my shoulders. I pulled on the penny

loafers Aunt Addie had gotten me and I looked in the mirror adjusting my skirt. Today would be my first day at Yancy

Academy.

I walked down the stairs and followed the mouth watering scent of breakfast food into the kitchen. The kitchen had white drawers with light brown wood on the top that aligned the walls around a centered island that was matching white with a wooden top. Around one end of the island were several wooden barstools. Two matching brass lanterns hung over the island and above the the drawers were white cabinets. The kitchen overlooked the living room and I saw the familiar portraits of my family members on the walls. Aunt Addie was wearing a white fluffy bath robe with the letter 'A' monogrammed on it in navy and leaning over the stove cooking bacon.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" she asked me.

"Oh just fine, it was actually one of the best nights I've had in a really long time"

"Thats great to hear! I cooked eggs,bacon, and toast. You can help yourself to whatever you'd like." she said going back to cooking. "You look great in that Yancy uniform by the way. Im sure the american boys will be all over you today." she winked at me.

I laughed, "Boys are the last thing on my mind right now" I said while fixing my plate. I sat down to eat. I was used to having a cook cook all of our food. Mum and Daddy never touched anything that had to do with the kitchen. Honestly I don't even think they know how to cook at all. After I finished eating I looked at my Michael Kors watch.

"Oh know its 7:45, I better get going. Don't want to be late on my first day at Yancy!" I rushed to my aunt and kissed her cheek.

"Oh and Annabeth, I packed you books for you in the book bag on the stair case, don't forget to pick it up" she said pointing a spatula at the stairs.

I went and grabbed the black North Face book bag. Once I got to garage a slung it into the backseat of the Porsche convertible. I put on a pair of aviators that were sitting above the drivers seat and smiled. I turned the car on and accelerated. I frowned and slammed on breaks almost running into the wall in front of me. "Shit" I said aloud putting the car in reverse. "There we go!" I pulled out of the garage and made my way to the school. I pulled up to the school and frantically looked for a parking space. If I hadn't of almost run into that mailbox I would have gotten here earlier and got a spot. I finally found a spot next to a BMW and Mercedes. I said a quick prayer asking God to please not let me hit one of those cars. Just as I was about to pull in a Range Rover sped up and parked in my spot.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said loudly at the car. People around me turned and laughed. I watched as a tanned, black haired guy stepped out of the car and made his way over to me. He had blue green eyes that reminded me of the bay. I could tell this guy thought he was a hot shot because every girl that passed by him he would wink at. He was seriously hot but his big ego was a major turn off. He walked over to my car and cooly leaned up against the car door. He slid his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry new girl, thats my spot. Theres a reason nobody parks there." he said laughing. "Maybe next time sweetheart" he winked at me.

I smirked at him, "Please get the hell off my car" I said sternly.

"Oh a Brit! I love the accent, what brings you to the States?" he asked casually as if nothing happened.

"Im so not going to waste my time talking to someone like you" I said driving slowly away. He ran up to the side of my car. This guy would not go away! I started to drive a little faster.

"Wait, Wait! Cmon wait! Im running out of breath" he said running next to me. I slowed the car down still looking for a spot. "Whats your name?" he asked panting as he jogged along side the car.

I didn't answer him. I found a parking space and pulled in. I took off my glasses and put them above the drivers seat.

I went to grab my bookbag from the bag seat but Percy beat me to it. He stood in front of me with my bookbag in his hands.

"All I want is your...name", he said giving me a weird look. He looked as if he was trying to remember something. This guy looked extremely familiar.

"You look really familiar, have we met before?" I asked him. I definitely knew this guy from somewhere. A couple seconds passed before he answered and I yanked my bookbag from him slinging it over one shoulder. He still had that stupid look on his face.

"You couldn't possibly be...no.." he laughed to himself, "no theres no way your...Annabeth?"

I couldn't believe it, first off I was right this guy did look familiar, and second he knew who I was. Well a lot of people know who I am but he didn't seem to notice at first. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Annabeth Chase. Im gussing you heard about me on the news, or read about me in the headlines." I said pushing past him.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier"

I pushed passed him and started walking to the school. He ran and caught up to me. What does this guy want from me?

"Its me, Percy. Percy Jackson!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh my god..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Point of View **

I couldn't believe I was finally standing in front of _the _Annabeth Chase. We always got the Chase's chirstmas cards in the mail. They would always be some elaborate photoshopped picture of them all smiling. My mom would always try to top their cards with one of ours and it would be turned into a competition like everything was when it came to the Chase's. We would get that christmas card every year and every time I saw it I wondered why I'd never met her. I'd gotten to meet all kinds of famous children and their parents, but Annabeth was the number one person on my list of people I wanted to meet. I was standing in awe at the sight of her, just taking the view of her blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. She was gorgeous in the pictures and on television, but in the flesh, she made me just want to stay in this spot and stare at her all day. I shook that thought out of my head. I don't usually think of girls like this, stop it Percy!

"What? Could you quit staring at me like that? Take a picture why don't you." she said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, Im just stunned that your in front of me right now. I know our parents are not exactly _fond_ of each other but-" I was interrupted by her.

"I-I" she stuttered looking up at me," I can't talk to you" she said coldly walking away from me to the school. I caught up with her and walked quickly beside her.

"Well, why not? By the end of the day your going to wish you'd never said that" I said grinning.

"Percy, our parents are rivals. _Rivals_ Percy! If my mum knew you went here she would withdraw me immediately. We're not supposed to get along".

"But thats our parents problem, not ours. Besides we've never even met, well until now, but still."

She stopped and looked me in the eye. "Percy, we've been competing with each other practically since we were born. I really don't think its a good idea that we talk to each other" She began walking again but this time I didn't catch up to her.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled towards her, "Well I can't talk to you either!" I immediately shook my head, why the hell did I say that? She was right though, we had been competing with each other since birth. Now that I actually met her it feels stupid that we were even competing in the first place. How can you compete with someone you've never met?

I walked straight to my locker ignoring all the people who said hey to me or smiled at me. I wasn't in the mood to be social right now. For the first time in my life somebody intentionally dissed me. All she wanted to do was get away from me, the complete opposite of what I was usually used to around girls. I grabbed my books for first period and slammed my locker. A few people nearby raised their eyebrows at me. I glanced at my watch, five minutes until the bell rings. Someone tapped my shoulder. I exhaled loudly.

"What?" I said a little too loud by accident. It was Selena and she looked hurt.

"Im-Im sorry, Selena. I've just... had a rough morning. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." I said casually walking away from my locker and onto my first class, history. She caught up to me and walked beside me.

"Its fine, I just was wondering if you wanted to sign up for the Yancy's Annual Boy Auction. This year were donating the money to an orphanage. You did bring in the most money last year you know! It would be great to have you up there again. That was quite a show..." her voice trailed off but I wasn't listening. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth in the hall surrounded by a group of girls. I could tell they were pounding her with questions, they probably can't believe someone so famous is at our school. Whats the big deal, theres all kind of high-profile children at this school. But then I remembered they did the same thing to me when I first started here.

"Percy?...Percy!" Selena said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, yeah..yeah I'll sign up." I said quickly writing my name on her sign up sheet. I smiled as I wrote my name because it brought back memories of last year's auction. I was the last guy to be bid on and before the auctioneer could even open his mouth to speak girls were yelling out prices by the hundreds. I was so stunned because even girls that had already won other guys were bidding on me. Eventually Rachel won me. Rachel had always had a big crush on me. Actually it was a little more intense than that. She practically acted as if I was already dating her. Rachel was pretty, don't get me wrong, but I was never interested. She was the biggest bitch on campus and she knew it. She got everything she wanted. Well almost everything. She didn't have me and it drove her completely insane.

I reached my History class and sat down in my usual spot in the back next to all the girls and Luke. Luke was one of my best friends. I met Luke when I first started at Yancy. I was in the guys bathroom and a bully a couple feet taller than me was trying to give me a hard time. He was mad because in one day I had managed to come in and become one of the coolest guys on campus. I ignored him and I don't think he liked that because when I tried to walk out the bathroom door he pushed me up against the wall. As soon as he did that Luke walked into the bathroom and punched the guy full in the face. Ever since that day we had remained the best friends. He had my back and I had his. Luke came in and I frowned at what I saw. He walked in next to Annabeth laughing.

"What?" I whispered to myself. Luke sat down in his usual spot next to me.

"Whats up Perce?" He said slapping my hand, "Your not going to believe who I just ran into! Um...whats with the weird look? Do I have something on my face?"

I didn't notice I was giving him a look and I quickly looked at my desk and pretending to be writing something.

"No you don't sorry about that." I changed subjects quickly, "So how about the fundraiser? Have you signed up yet?" I wasn't really paying attention to him talk, I was looking at Annabeth. I still found it unreal that she was in the same room as me. Just the fact that she ignored me made me more and more curious about her. She took a seat in the front and to my surprise, there was an empty desk next to her.

I realized Luke was still talking to me. I shifted forward in my desk and pretended to be squinting at the bored.

"Luke, Im uh...Im going to go sit in the front today and see if it will help me pay attention more" I said quickly gathering my stuff.

"What? Did you take your medicine today or something? You never take you pill." he asked laughing. I had ADHD and I never took my medicine for it.

"Um, yeah" I said nervously. I walked away from my desk in the back and all the girls complained.

"Percy! Why are you leaving us?" one of the girls asked but I ignored her and walked over to the desk next to Annabeth. I sat down and she exhaled loudly. Obviously I really annoyed her.

"You've got to be kidding me.." she said under her breath. I laughed and opened my book to the lesson. The late bell rung and my teacher started the class. The first thing he did was introduce Annabeth to the class and tell her how big of a fan he was of her mom, Athena. The class laughed and Annabeth's face got a little pink. Everyone was wide eyed when she stood in front of the class. The class whispered a little too loud to each other and I knew Annabeth noticed but she acted like she didn't. She sat back down.

"So Annabeth, I hear form your old tutor that your very good with History" he turned around from writing on his bored. "Is that right?"

"I suppose so" she said proudly. She _so_ knew she was.

"Oh great! Let's see what you know. Trivia time class! The subject..." Mr White tapped his fingers on his podeum obviously thinking of a subject to quiz us on. He was never the best at that.

"I know, dates!" The whole class moaned and complained. But I smiled because I was good with dates. Funny how I couldn't remember the different milestones in history but I could remember the dates.

"What.." he said dramtically, "was the starting year of the Revolutionary War?"

"1774" me and Annabeth said casually at the same time. She turned to me and gave me a weird look. I don't know which was funnier, the fact that she was so shocked, or the look of confusion on her face.

"Wow Percy, I think thats the first time you've ever answered a question! Congratulations!" Mr White said. The entire class laughed and I had a big grin on my face. "Im good with dates" I said.

"OK next question...when did the Revolutionary War _end_?"

"1783" I said quickly but Annabeth beat me to it. She turned to me and smirked.

"When did the War of 1812 end?"

"1815!", this time I said it before Annabeth "Ha!" I said smirking at her.

"When did the Civil War begin?" he said this time exchanging glances between me and Annabeth. We both cursed. I didn't know when it was and neither did she.

"1865?" Annabeth said nervously.

"Thats when it ended Annabeth, nice try though. Anybody else in the class know? Im guessing not..." he said under his breath. The class shook their heads. "Fine, easy question, when did World War I be-" we both interrupted him almost jumping out of our desk.

"1917!" we said at the same time. We were both sitting on the edge of our desk.

"I said it first!" I said loudly at the teacher. Mr White looked from me to Annabeth and back.

"No way, I so said it first Mr. White" said Annabeth.

"No more trivia questions today, I feel like Im teaching your mothers." he said making the class roar in laughter. We both straightened up embarrassed.

"Ok class settle down! The next chapter is an introduction to the medieval era. Its not of much importance to me to teach it so I've decided to just give you a project on it instead. You are to build a mini structure of a building that would have been built around that time. This project is an easy A and I expect a lot out of all of you. Since I don't want to spend a whole lot of time on this I've assigned you all partners."

began to read off his list of partners. I turned around and looked at Luke. We both had a grin on our face because we always got partnered together.

"Luke and Charles" he read. What? He must of read that wrong. "And last but not least" he started. I looked around the class to see who I'd be partnered with. No, please no...

"Percy and Annabeth"

"What?" we both yelled at him as the bell rung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's Point of View**

When I first stepped foot into Yancy, I stopped in front of the tall, glass swinging doors and took everything in. From the aged wooden staircases, to the navy and red banners with the Yancy crest hanging in the middle of the lobby. The inside of the school was gorgeous. Trophy cabinets lined the halls along with huge picture frames of the previous alumni. Everything and everyone seemed normal. No flashing cameras, no uncomfortable questions, no intimidating students...everything was normal. I continued down the hall and looked for my locker, 1624. I watched as a girl close to me dropped her coffee to the ground. I raised my eyebrows at her to find her staring wide-eyed at me. Uh-oh.

"OH my _god_" she said loudly making the girls around her look towards my direction. "Annabeth _freaking _Chase!" The girls gasped and now I had the entire school staring at my direction. All kinds of people stormed over towards me asking me all sorts of questions. It remained like this for the rest of the school day. I would laugh and smile at the guys who would offer to carry my books and walk me to my classes. Yancy boys were such gentlemen. After a while I began to grow a little bit annoyed with the girls. They pounded me with questions about my family, especially my brother Malcolm. Girls would tell me how "extremely hot" my brother was and even asked me if I could introduce them. At one point I actually considered calling my father and asking him to hire me a body guard but I immediately excused that thought from my head. Nobody would want to talk to me if a huge guy dressed in black stared them down like a hawk. Besides, this was Yancy Academy, not some dangerous public school. I shuddered at that thought. I was extremely lucky to be attending Yancy. Not just _anyone_ made it in. Representatives from the school handpicked only the best and nothing less out of piles and piles of applications. But then again, Yancy would be glad to have any A-list family member attend their school.

During all this I watched a red head stared at me across the hallway. This was definitely not a friendly stare. She was surrounded by a clique of girls next to some lockers. From the side of my eye I watched her look at me from head to toe. She walked through the clique pushing over a few girls on her way over to me. I could tell this girl thought she was the 'queen bee'. She introduced herself as Rachel. All she talked about was 'daddy this' and 'daddy that'. Obviously trying to impress me and come off as someone important. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from her but I still continued to smile and nod at her. She asked me somewhat rudely why I was attending Yancy and what I was doing in the United States. I answered all her questions confidently with a smile but she still continued to _drill_ me with demanding questions. Eventually I found a way to get away from the crowd of people and started to walk away to get to my first period but Rachel put a hand on my shoulder a little too aggressively for my liking stopping me dead in my tracks. She inched closer to my face looking me dead in the eye.

"Oh and...just in case you haven't already figured it out, I kind of have this school wrapped around my finger. Wait, let me rephrase that. I _do _have this school wrapped around my finger. Try and stay out my way Annabeth...I really don't think we're going to get along. I would really hate to make your life a living hell, but if comes down to it, I probably will." she moved her face back and smiled. "Don't get on my bad side _sweetheart!" _

I bit back a witty remark and watched her walk away with a flip of her hair. Who did this girl think she was? Im not even in this school for a day and Rachel already thinks she owns me. I watched curiously as she made her way over to Percy. He was talking to a group of guys and I watched as Rachel grabbed Percy's navy and red Yancy tie and slowly pull him to the middle of the hall in front of her. The group of guys laughed, a few even whistled and made some remarks about Rachel. Percy cautiously took his tie out of her hand.

"Hi Rachel..." he said obviously irritated by her. "Look, I've got to get to class" he tried to walk away but Rachel began backing him up towards the lockers.

"Oh no you don't!" she said flirtatiously. Percy looked really uncomfortable and I could tell he really didn't want to be around Rachel. Rachel loosened his tie. "Much better!" she said lightly slapping Percy's cheek. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Percy shake his head in an annoyed way while he tightened and readjusted his tie back. He looked over towards my way and gave me a sad looking nod before turning around and walking away.

Before five minutes of my arrival at school I learn Percy Jackson also attends Yancy. Yep, _that_ Percy Jackson. I've already grown tired of seeing his face in the hallways. I made it perfectly clear to him that I can't talk to him and he acted as if _I_ was the villain! He was the one that went and started the little showdown in History this morning. To be honest, I was really quite surprised that Percy was so good with his dates. I guess people aren't as stupid as they look sometimes.

I was still finding it hard to believe that we had actually met this morning. I had always been curious about Sally's son. He was on the cover of last months _Teen Vogue. _Inside they interviewed him about what it was like to be the son of Sally and Poseidon Jackson. They also asked him about what his plans were after high school and college.

"Well, as of right now there's no telling what I'll become. Whatever I do, I want to become somewhat of an inspiration to others. People seem to have really high expectations for me, and I love that- that's what motivates me the most I think."

His response surprised me, but I couldn't tell if he was making it up or not. I walked in on my mom reading the magazine with a frown on her face.

"High expectations my ass.."she muttered under her breath. She looked up and saw me leaning in the doorway.

"Don't worry Annabeth. I'm sure representatives from _Teen Vogue _will be contacting you and Malcolm soon. Im make sure of it." she said smiling.

Really I could care less. My mother made it very clear that Percy was bad news and he wasn't someone I wanted to be associated with. And to make matters worse , my least favorite teacher as of today, partnered us together on a History project. Great...just great. Out of all of the people in the classroom he chose to partner me with Percy Jackson.

I was in my last class of the day when it all of a sudden began pouring down rain. The rain eventually turned into a thunder storm which frightened a few students. I was feeling a little bit scared about driving home in the horrible weather. Eventually the bell rang and I hurriedly walked to me car holding a binder over my head to keep myself from getting drenched. Oh no...no, no, no, no...this cannot be happening. I almost dropped dead when I saw my car. I had forgotten to put the top up this morning and now the interior of my car was soaking. I threw the binder and my bookbag into the back seat. There was no point in trying to not get wet now...

I got in and started the car (thank God it started) and pressed the button with the picture of the roof on it to make the roof of the car come back out but it wasn't working. I pressed the button over and over again furiously and eventually gave a huge sigh and quit. Shit...now what? I guess Im driving home like this. I floored the car and was praying to God I didn't get a speeding ticket. I was going so fast the rain felt like needles on my skin chilling me to the bone and making my vision fuzzy.

I was getting all green lights until eventually my bad luck came and I had stop at a red light. Just as I stopped a long zig zag line shot out from the sky making a huge crackling sound and making me jump. Now I was praying to God I didn't get struck by lightning. I was on the verge of tears until I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth? Annabeth hey!" the car next to me yelled. My vision was a little fuzzy from the rain still but I could tell the car next to me was a Range Rover and the person yelling at me was none other than Percy Jackson.

"I-I don't know wh- what happened. Th-the roof an- and the rain-" I managed to make out teeth chattering until he interrupted me. He was yelling over the rain.

"Its fine, you don't have to explain. Look, it's too dangerous for you to drive home in a lightning storm like this. My house is right down the road...your not going to like this but I highly recommend you follow me to my house and dry off until it stops raining. Ill fix your car for you." he said still yelling.

I was shivering and I wanted desperately to tell him to go to hell but considering the circumstances I agreed.

"O-Ok. Whe-wheres your hou-house again?" I said teeth still chattering. Percy gave me a sympathetic look.

"You look like hell you know!" he said grinning. I reminded myself to slap him when I got the chance. He looked through his windshield and cursed.

"Damn it... I can't believe I'm doing this for you!" he yelled taking off his seat belt. He ran over to my car and opened the drivers door. "Here follow me in my car, Ill drive yours." just as he said that another bolt of lightning struck making us both jump.

"Please, feel free to hurry up! I really don't want to die young!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly got out of my seat and got into Percy's car and followed him to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Percy along a narrow dirt road that curved and jerked through tall pines and wildlife. We were completely surrounded by the woods and I could feel us going uphill. Eventually we stopped at a tall wrought iron gate with the gold initial 'J' in the middle. Through the windshield I could see Percy punching in numbers into a number pad connected to a pole next to his car. The gate opened and we soon reached his house, actually mansion would better word to say. I then realized why we were going up hill, the house was built on top of rocks that overlooked the ocean. We weren't too high up, you could easily reach the water by walking down the wooden stairs built next to the house. The house was completely set off from the town and I really liked the privacy. His house was white which gave the house a very clean and welcoming look to it. It looked about three, maybe even four stories high. It looked absolutely gorgeous with its many tall windows and reminded me of my own house back in England.

We pulled into the large multiple car garage and I thankfully didn't hit the vintage AC Cobra next to me. Along with the AC Cobra was another Range Rover and a silver Bentley. There was a few empty spots in the garage making the garage look spacey and much bigger than it really was.I shut off Percy's car and smirked at his needle point key fob. On the key fob were various keys and an American half dollar with JFK's face on the side of it. He was such a prep which I found extremely attractive.

When I got out of the car Percy was wringing out his Yancy sports coat. He looked as if he had just gone swimming. I turned my attention away from Percy and looked over at my car. I put my hand over my mouth and took in the sight of the soaked leather interior. Percy noticed the devastated look on my face and tried to 'cheer' me up.

"OK, I know.." he paused and rubbed a hand trough his wet hair vigorously making drips of water shoot out in all directions. He looked back over at me, " I know this looks bad but...I can find a way to dry it and fix the roof."

I walked over to where he was standing and handed him his keys not taking my eyes off the car. I exhaled deeply and followed Percy to the side door in the garage. I finally spoke up.

"Good luck drying _that _" I said with a slight grin on my face. Percy laughed unlocking the door. I followed him inside. The house looked even better on the inside. I followed behind Percy who was walking very cautiously through the hall. Along the wall were black and white pictures of Percy as a baby. I laughed out loud at a few of them.

"What?" he whispered loudly.

"Why are you whis-"

"Shh!" he said looking around the corner of the wall holding his hand out in front of me to stop me from walking. He turned back around and got closer to me.

"Molly's over, she looks after me when my mom is away filming. I just don't want to freak her out by bringing you over, she.." he paused looking over my shoulder and his face turned pale.

"I see you brought a friend over!" Molly said coming from down the hallway. I didn't turn around.

"Oh, he-hey Molly!" he managed to say with a nervous smile on his face.

"Who's your friend, I don't think I've seen her over here before." she said walking up to us taking a sip from a water bottle. I slowly turned to face her just as she took a another big sip from her water bottle. Her eyes widened and she coughed out the water she had almost swallowed.

"Annabeth Ch-Chase?" she said coughing, her face turning red. She was extremely tall with dark brown hair. She had striking features and I figured she was maybe a model. Too bad she had to 'babysit' Percy Jackson.

"Don't freak out, please don't freak out!" Percy said nervously. Molly completely ignored him not taking her eyes off me.

"What are you doing in the U.S, and out of all places here? And _why _in the_ world_ are you two drenched in water? "

I told her about my parents decision to send me to my aunt and uncles for a while. Then I told her about how I had the worst luck with my car and about Percy finding me. She was completely cool about everything and wasn't at all freaked out. I don't know why Percy was so nervous that she would freak out on me.

"Wow, well welcome to the U.S...thats so terrible about your car and everything, I know a place back in town where they could dry the inside. Ill find a way to make the roof hold and go down there. And don't tell me not to! I need to go see someone..I mean um get a few things in town anyways" she said shaking her head, " Its the least I could do, seriously. And Percy, go start the fireplace"

"Oh thank you so much Molly! You are...a lifesaver."

"No problem, Ill be back in an hour or two. See you when I get back."

I handed her my keys and she walked out to the garage. I walked into the living room where Percy was starting the fire. I stared at the large moose head hanging above the fireplace. Percy noticed me staring and smiled that stupid grin.

"I shot him when I was 10...took us forever to get the damn thing back to the camp." he said proudly.

"Impressive...and Molly was not freaked out at all!"

"Yeah well...I didn't know how she would react to a Chase being in my house. Oh and its going to be more than two hours, trust me...she's got some friend with benefits back in town. There not very good at keeping it a secret. They make it so obvious..."

I laughed. "She's so cool! I swear she looks like a model to me, its really too bad she has to watch over _you_ when your mom isn't here."

"You are such a-" he turned to face me and cut himself off. "_Anyways, _she is a model. My mom met her at a Ralph Lauren photo shoot a couple years ago. My mom really likes her and pays her a lot to stay and look after the place. OK, I'm going to change into dry clothes, do you want some clothes to change into?"

"Jackson, if this is your way of getting me out of my clothes than-"

"Well, sorry for trying to be a good guy your majesty." he said in an annoyed voice.

"Actually...some dry clothes would be really great right now."

"You can borrow something from my mom, come on." he said walking to the stairs. I followed him up two flights of stairs to the top story. When I got stepped off the last step of the stairs I heard some kind of noise. Like metal hitting metal, almost like a bell. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Percy...what was that?" I asked cautiously, looking around.

"Beau! Come here boy!"Percy said cheerfully. Then I saw it, the big blonde beast on four legs.

"No! Percy get him away please!" I said shaking but the dog came right up to me wagging his tall and trying to climb up me to lick my face. My knees buckled and I fell on the ground, the dog standing over me licking my face. My hair was all in my face. I tried to push him off but I began to feel really weak all of a sudden. Uh-oh.

"Its OK, he's friendly. He just want to play!" he said laughing while rubbing the dogs head.

I pushed my hair out of my face trying to focus on my breathing and managed up enough breath to scream at him, "I'm allergic to dogs you bastard!"


End file.
